


Complete the Connection

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming, Cuddling, Emotions, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Verse, SHIELD Husbands, phlint - Freeform, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Phil is an Alpha and Clint is an omega. They've been dating for almost two years but they haven't bonded yet. They finally decide the time is right, and they make a special weekend trip to make it perfect. Clint's nervous, and Phil just wants to take care of him. Will they finally take the last step in their relationship?For Kinktober 2019, for the prompt "biting"





	Complete the Connection

Phil slid the key card into the lock and opened the hotel door. He stepped aside and let Clint enter the suite before him. He’d planned on getting something simple but cozy, but as soon as Tony had heard their weekend plans, he reserved them a honeymoon suite at a five star place with an incredible view. Phil had tried to talk him down; it was just a weekend trip to Niagara Falls. But Tony was stubborn, and Phil had to admit he was enjoying being spoiled.

Clint took his jacket off and hung it up in the hall, kicking his shoes off. The restaurant they’d eaten at was way fancier than anything he was used to, but he was nervous and hadn’t eaten too much. Phil could sense his anxiety, and he quickly closed the space between them to pull Clint into a hug. “It’s not too late to delay it. We can do this anytime, and I want you to be ready for it. It’s not something to rush into.”

Clint shook his head against Phil’s chest. “No. I wanna do it. We’ve waited long enough. I wanna bond with you. You’re the only one I want, and I know that’s never gonna change. It’s just…”

“It’s a huge step. You don’t do great with commitment. You’re afraid you’ll fuck everything up. I know, honey. I know you. I have my own fears about it, but I know as soon as we bond I’ll be kicking myself for waiting so long.”

Clint looked up at Phil and kissed him. “I wanna feel you. I wanna belong to you, officially. I wanna do it tonight. We both deserve to be happy.”

They’d been dating for just under two years, an rather long time for an Alpha and omega to date without committing to each other long term. All their friends, co-workers, the whole team was constantly asking when they would finally bond. They were just being cautious. In their line of work, you could never be too confident. Both were afraid to lose the other and be completely broken. But that could happen to anyone, and they were both getting impatient.

What they had was great, but they were living together, spending every holiday together, doing all the things that bonded pairs did. The only thing left was that final emotional connection, but it was __so__ final. Phil had let Clint know a few months back that he was ready to bond with him, and that Clint should let him know when he felt comfortable talking about it. It came up a few times in casual conversation late at night or during morning showers, but the week before Clint told Phil that he was ready. Phil had planned the weekend trip so they could make it a special moment, but they both still had some nervous feelings towards the act.

“Well, how about we start by going into the bedroom, and we’ll see where it goes from there. No need to worry, we’ve had sex so many times. So, so many times…” Phil smiled as a grin spread out across Clint’s face.

“Yeah, so many amazing times. And I loved every one of ‘em.” He kissed Phil again, and his heart wasn’t racing anymore. This time, the kiss lingered, both of them resting hands on each other’s faces, taking their time and enjoying each other. Once they parted, Clint took Phil’s hand and tugged him along into the other room.

Phil shut the door, even though they were the only ones in the suite. He knew it made Clint feel safer. Clint put his hands on Phil’s hips and searched for the loops of his belt. He got a hold of the belt and used it to jerk Phil forward, bumping their crotches together. They were both getting turned on, and each one’s scent of arousal made the other want more. Phil cupped Clint’s cheeks and kissed him again, letting their tongues dancing together. It felt like they stood there kissing for ages, just being in that moment. Eventually Clint let out a needy groan, and Phil realized Clint had started humping against his thigh.

“My needy little bird. I wanna see how hard you are for me.” Phil kissed him briefly then stepped back and took his time undressing Clint. He pulled his sweater off then opened the button of his jeans. The zipper came down and then Phil was sliding the denim down the muscled legs of his lover. He palmed Clint through his boxers as the omega stepped out of his jeans. Clint tugged his socks off with his toes then started on the buttons of Phil’s shirt, now and then gasping at the attention Phil’s hand was giving him.

“If I didn’t love how good you look in a suit so fucking much, I’d never want to see another button in my life,” Clint mumbled, causing Phil to laugh. Clint finally parted his shirt open and began to caress him, his skilled fingers playing over Phil’s nipples, down his stomach, ghosting across his navel, and dipping lower. He was much quicker getting Phil’s pants off, and a few more moves left them both naked, in each other’s arms.

“You’re beautiful,” Phil said. He said that nearly every time they were intimate, and Clint believed it every single time.

“Not so bad yourself, old man,” Clint teased before going back to kissing his Alpha. His Alpha. Soon to be his only lover, his bonded Alpha and life mate. Clint sighed into Phil’s mouth and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, turning their making out more intense.

Phil could smell Clint’s slick. It had been faint when they first started undressing, but now Clint was fully aroused. Phil let his hand wander down Clint’s side and cup the omega’s ass. He kneaded the skin and muscle, loving the feel of Clint in his hand, then slid a finger into the wetness. Clint gasped against his mouth and pulled back from the kiss. “I want you, Phil. I want you… Alpha. Wanna be yours. Wanna feel all of you.” He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. His head was clouded with lust, eyes glazing over and nostrils flaring with the smell of Phil’s desire for him.

“Let’s get on the bed, baby. Then I can make you mine, forever and ever.” Phil eased him back, letting him climb up onto the bed. He followed right behind, still kissing Clint whenever he was near enough to his lips. “I love how wet you are for me. How hard you are for me. This is all for me, what an unbelievable compliment. My boy loves what I do to him, and I love my boy very much.”

Clint felt tears welling up in his eyes. He loved the things Phil said to him in bed, but they always managed to make him so emotional. He blinked up at his lover above him. “Please, Phil. I want you so bad it hurts.”

Phil brushed his hand over his cheek, loving seeing his mate like this. Ready and open and wanting and feeling so much. This was an extra emotional night, for both of them. The day of a bonding was commonly regarded as more significant than a marriage day, and they’d both been waiting so long for it. He crawled up the bed, pushing Clint’s legs wide and letting out a sigh of appreciation at seeing Clint laying there, so turned on and waiting for him. He slid two fingers into Clint, feeling hardly any friction. The omega was ready in every way for him.

He pulled his hand back and rubbed Clint’s slick over his cock, giving himself several strokes before lowering his body to fit perfectly in the space created by his lover for him. He eased into Clint with no trouble, a practiced move that was second nature to them both now. Clint breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as Phil slid home, bottoming out in the first push. As soon as Phil was seated inside him, he wrapped his legs around the older man, pulling him in further.

Phil kissed Clint, bracing his arms on either side of his shoulders on the bed. “Baby?”

Clint nodded at him. “I’m ready. I want this. Mark me, knot me, make me all yours.”

Phil felt a growl building up low inside his throat. Those words coming from Clint… it was all he’d had to go slow and easy to this point. Now he had Clint’s full consent, and he let go.

He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, a filthy sound playing out across the room as he started to pound into Clint’s dripping wet hole. The sounds, the smell of Clint, the look on his lover’s face… Phil was lost in all of it. He angled himself a bit more, finding that sweet spot within Clint that made the archer’s face go slack and his mouth drop open in a silent cry. Clint found Phil’s waist with his hands and held on tight, his legs still helping to pull Phil in with each motion. He didn’t want Phil to ever pull out, but each time felt more incredible than the last.

Their sex life had always been fantastic, but this was a new kind of perfect. Their climaxes were both dangling on the edge already, and the thought of what would happen then was at the back of both their minds. Phil’s growling had intensified, and Clint was whimpering beneath him, turned on beyond measure at the powerful possessive sounds his Alpha was making, just for him. Phil leaned in and kissed Clint hard, a warning for the impending knot.

Clint felt the knot forming, and it made him want to take Phil even deeper, not caring that it was impossible. The knot started to stretch against the rim of his entrance and he let his head drop back. “Yes… oh God, yes, Phil!”

Phil grunted hard with the next thrust and slowed down his pace slightly. He pushed forward a few more times, looking down at Clint’s neck and eyeing his target. “Clint… fuck…” He bared his teeth and heaved a breath through them. His body lowered and his hands gripped Clint’s shoulders, squeezing him tight. He pulled back and gave one final slam forward, and then he was screaming out, coming in his omega as his knot expanded, locking them together. Clint cried under him, and Phil was clamping down on his neck before he could think twice. His teeth broke the skin over the bond gland, and they were both seeing white with the intensity of it all.

Phil’s hips thrust shallowly a few times as Clint lay sprawled out and boneless against the bed. Both were soaked in sweat and body fluids, breathless and minds reeling with all they were suddenly feeling. Phil’s teeth still dug into Clint’s neck, and they could suddenly sense each other. They could feel the other’s presence, their minds and bodies connecting completely. A deep warmth settled over them both as they felt the depth of the love their mate had for them. And eventually, Phil’s jaw unclenched and he panted hot breaths against the omega’s broken skin.

They were both unaware of time passing for a while. Clint would describe it as a floating sensation, Phil thought it was more like being able to breathe after having held your breath for hours. But when they did start to come around, they felt each other before anything else. Phil’s knot had softened, so they knew they’d been out for a while. He instinctively licked at Clint’s bond mark, cleaning and healing his omega. He shifted his hips to pull out of Clint, and Clint’s legs wrapped back around his waist immediately.

They both opened their eyes together, a silent communication between them that seemed too amazing to be real. Clint was still exhausted, but he smiled at his Alpha. “My Alpha,” he whispered. “My only mate.”

Phil kissed Clint’s lips softly. “Mine,” he said, pressing a kiss to the bond mark.

“Yours,” Clint agreed. “Why’d we wait so long to do this?”

Phil smiled, feeling tears leaking from his eyes. “I love you so much.”

Clint kissed him, and answered his affections wordlessly. Now they belonged to each other, forever connected in body and mind. They closed their eyes and rested against each other, content and full of love.


End file.
